


Untitled (for the moment)

by JessieIero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieIero/pseuds/JessieIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, death and wars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (for the moment)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a fully story, I just want to see if anyone would be interested.

Gerard knew what the plan was, he knew what he had to do. He was saving himself. He had his cell phone, with only one number saved in the contacts list. He had already cleared up his apartment, everything was labelled as to where he wanted it to go. The items of value already pawned or donated. He had his note sealed in a ziplock bag tucked away in his front pocket. He was joining the Black Parade finally. Gerard did not tremble, he did not think of backing out as he stepped up to the railing of the bridge. This is what he had to do, and he knew it.   
To the passing people it would look like he was admiring the view and river until the jumped. Gerard pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled the one saved number. It rang and rang, until a breathless voice answered.   
“Gerard! Hey.”  
He chose his next words carefully.   
“Frank, You're my best friend, have been since we were six years old. And I just wanted to thank you for being there for me. Now please don't interrupt me, I have some very important things to say. You always helped me fight my battles, but now the biggest war is about to begin for me. I am joining the Black Parade and I want you to know that I love you. You were my muse for many years. Thank you Frank.”   
With that last sentence he ended the call and placed it neatly on the ground.   
Before his next move he patted the note and said a quick prayer. Gerard drew in a breath and climbed the railing.   
He didn't hear the shouts from the people walking past, all he could hear was the wind rushing past his ears and then the water crashing into his body with enough impact to snap his neck.

 

Frank didn't know what do when Gerard hung up, everything became a blur as he rushed out of his house, and to his car, fumbling with the keys trying to open the door. He cursed to himself and shouted out angrily. But as the sirens of an ambulance wailed through his street, he already knew it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this very short part. Comments and constructive criticism would be fantastic


End file.
